A Thousand Years
by Izzy713
Summary: Stefan and Elena can overcome anything, their love has beaten all odds and now they finally have made it official. In the wake of their happiness something surprising has happened, something that they didn't think was possible. Now they need each other most to get through this, but will both of them make it out alive? This is based on the plot line of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- So I just wanted to add this at the begging on my fanfic so you all could understand my thought process behind this story. So this is a fanfic based on the plot line from Breaking Dawn, the fourth book in the Twilight saga, while this will follow the same plot line it will only include characters from Vampire Diaries, it will in no way be a cross over but I will include below what characters will sort of mirror each other. I am a fan of both series and from the very first episode I have noticed the huge similarities between the two like how it revolves around a human falling in love with a vampire, and how there is a love triangle between the three main characters, and how eventually the human becomes a vampire, just things like that helped me get this idea. This fanfic will take place in season 3, but will not have any events from that season, but backstory for these characters will be involved.**

 **Elena will obviously mirror Bella**

 **Stefan will obviously mirror Edward**

 **Damon will be Jacob**

 **Bonnie will be Alice**

 **Caroline will be Rosalie**

 **Alaric will be Carlile**

 **Jeremy will be Charlie (only in the way that he is her closest family member, not in a creepy way lol)**

 **Characters like Tyler and Matt will also be in this fanficion but I couldn't figure out specific characters that seemed to mirror any characters from Twilight. Also just a disclaimer for anyone who might leave a review, I am currently only on the very beginning of season 3, and while I do know most of the major events I still don't know every specific detail about what each season entails so please try and avoid leaving spoilers, also I apologize if this isn't following the events right, in this aspect that makes this fanfic kinda Au. So if you like both Vampire Diaries and are a fan of Twilight then I think you will really like this, and if you are only fans of one or the other then I think you will like my creative twist to the Vampire Diaries world. Thank you all and if you like this fanfic then please leave me a review, thank you again-Izzy**

 **Elena's POV**

I look down at him, the way he is kneeling down before me, asking the question he already knew that answer to before he decided to ask. "Oh my god Stefan"

"So will you? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes" I give him my left hand and watch as he slips the engagement ring onto my left finger through misty eyes, I feel like I'm going to cry. A giant grin spreads across his face and he wraps his arms around me, twirling me around in a circle. He sets me down and cups my face, kissing me passionately. He pulls away when he can sense that I need to breath.

"I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you too" he leans his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes, I wrap my arms around his neck and keep eyeing my engagement ring, he must notice because he smiles at me again.

"Do you like the ring?"

"I love it"

"I'm glad"

"How long have you had this?" he looks down and chuckles

"A while"

"Like a long while?" this makes me wonder exactly how long he has been planning to do this.

"You could say that" he chuckles again "Elena, from the moment I first saw you I had always hoped that we would get to this point, where you would become my wife" I smile just thinking about it, being his wife. Suddenly something dawns on me, I am going to have to tell everyone soon, just the thought of Caroline wanting to take over this project is enough to make me want to run and hide. She always does a good job on anything she works on but I know how she gets sometimes, she is going to want to completely take over, making it the wedding on the century, something that just isn't me. I have never been one to be flashy and have huge events, but Caroline on the other hand is the complete opposite. Not to mention that she tents to get really focused on any project, and it causes her to be a tad bitchy, who am I kidding? Really bitchy. Stefan must notice the face I am making "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" I kiss his cheek "It's just I'm thinking about having to tell everyone, how they are going react"

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want too, I can" I hadn't even thought of how Damon would react. Stefan wasn't blind or stupid, he obviously knew the feeling that Damon had for me, while he didn't like it there really isn't anything he could do, they both were in love with me.

"I hadn't even thought about telling him" it really hadn't crossed my mind until he said anything.

"Like I said, I'll tell him for you"

"No, let me. He might rip your head off or something, he won't hurt me" no matter how much Stefan dislikes the idea of Damon being in love with me, he knows that Damon would never try and hurt me, it would only hurt him more. Damon had always hoped that I would officially become a Salvatore, he only just hoped that it would because he married me, and not his brother. Damon and me had a connection, one that couldn't be denied, just not in the way he had wanted it. I love him, and consider him one of my closest friends, but I just don't love him the same way he loves me. It had always been Stefan, and it always will be.

"Let's not worry about this right now, just let me kiss my fiancee" I giggle at the sound of him calling me that, I don't think I could ever get tired of being called his fiancee.

"I like the sound of that" I smile as his lips press against mine. It is moments like this when it's easy to forget about how we come from two different worlds, he is a vampire who was never supposed to fall in love with a human, and yet our worlds mixed and we found a way to make it work. Me and Stefan were always meant to end up together, there wasn't any other option for either of us. Being here just kissing the man I am going to marry makes things seem so easy, it's as if my best friend isn't a witch, and that my other best friend isn't a vampire, that the closest person to a guardian that I have left not only is the ex-husband to my birth mother, but that he also used to be a vampire hunter and things just changed when he became best friends with a vampire. My life has been a roller coaster of supernatural events and my fate has just been sealed, this is my future now, and I wouldn't want it any other way. "Stefan"

"Yes" he breaths out his words in between kisses, I pull away and stand up, neither of us has thought about the obvious elephant in the room, the fate of my humanity, and if it will be changed, if I will be changed. If I will become a vampire like him.

"What's going to happen when I get old and grey?" he looks down, not even being able to face me.

"We have already talked about this, I will only change you if that is what you want" I take a step closer to him, so we are only inches apart.

"I want to be with you, forever"

"Then all you have to do is say the words, we can get through this together"

"I know, just not now" I put my hand on his cheek and rub my thumb across it.

"Okay" he gently kisses my hand

"Lets not talk about this, let's just enjoy our engagement" I answer with a kiss and soon he has laid me down on the bed, his hands are exploring my body and he is kissing my neck, whispering to me about being his bride, being his love, being the only one meant for him. The whole time I can't stop thinking about the fact that soon I will Elena Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

"Meet me at the Grill in 20 minutes" I can hear the sound of Caroline's groan come from the other end of the phone

"Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

"You are just going to have to wait until later" Caroline has always been impatient and when she became a vampire that characteristic amplified and somehow managed to make her even more impatient.

"Fine"

"And don't forget to bring Bonnie with you" I smile down on my engagement ring as I listen to her sigh.

"I will, see you later" I hang up the phone and look over to the bed to see Stefan smiling up at me, he is wrapped up under the covers still and I go and sit on the edge of the bed. He takes my hand and kisses my palm.

"So you are going everyone today?" I had decided I wanted to tell everyone after a week of it being our little secret, there is something romantic about only the two of us who knew about this. It was hell not being able to wear the ring at school, but I always felt that rush of warmth everyday when I would come home to Stefan and get to slip it back on.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell Jeremy, and then I'm meeting up with Bonnie and Caroline in a little while, then I'll have to tell..." I stop talking and Stefan finishes my sentence for me

"Damon"

"Yeah, I'll have to tell him"

"You know I can still do it if you want"

"No I can, and besides it will probably sound better coming from me"

"Elena I love my brother but I know how he can be"

"Stefan I know Damon and have been around during his break downs before, I know what to expect" I lean down and kiss him "Now I have to go" I stand up to leave but he pulls be back down onto the bed and kisses me again and again. I smile against his lips and pull away when I start to feel breathless. "Okay now I have to go"

"Why can't you just stay a little longer? I would love to spend some more time with my fiancee this morning" I can feel my heart flutter at the sound of him calling me his fiancee, a word I will never get tired of hearing him call me.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I have to leave now so I can go home to tell Jeremy before meeting up with Bonnie and Caroline"

"You could always be a little late"

"I just really want Jeremy to be the first person I tell, besides Jeremy would kill you if he had to hear about our engagement from Caroline if she let it slip, and you know she probably will"

"I don't doubt that she would accidentally let the news slip, but I don't think your brother is that stupid to go up against a vampire" I smirk as I say my comeback

"With his ring he would" Stefan laughs and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, I stand up and walk over to the door, I turn around and smile at him "I love you"

"I love you too" I walk out of his room and walk though the house, I make it to the front door without seeing any sights of Damon and I feel some relief wash over me, I was fearing having to face him before I was ready to tell him. I walk out of the house and get into my car, I drive over to my house and pull up into the driveway. I turn off the car and get out, I walk up to the door and put the key in the lock and turn it open. I walk into the familiar house, one filled with terribly painful memories, but also some beautifully wonderful memories of friend and family, memories with Stefan, even some with Damon. I look around for any trace of anyone being home

"Jeremy? Jeremy?" I call out through the house, I check my phone for the time, it reads 8:45. He must still be asleep up in his room, I walk up the stairs and knock on his closed door. I can hear his sleep answer from the other side granting me assess to come inside. "Hey Jere" I walk into the room and see him laying in bed, I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed and I smooth down his hair.

"Hey stranger" I continue to fix his hair, it's a motherly instinct that I have always had being his older sister and when our parents died I stepped into the role of the mother that he so desperately needed and now was without. I feel my motherly instincts even now and it's at this moment when I start thinking about children, I have never thought about having kids before, it wasn't something I had always dreamed about. Being with Stefan has sealed my fate on the idea of kids and I'm okay with that, it's just a small price to pay for getting to spend the rest of my life with Stefan. I honestly don't think I could ever love anyone more than I love Stefan.

"Have you been her alone all week?"

"No, Alaric has been here, didn't you see him downstairs?"

"No, maybe he went to the school"

"I think he went to Jenna's grave, he has been going there a lot"

"Well I'm sorry for not being here much this week"

"It's okay"

"I have just been staying with Stefan"

"I know"

"So I came here to tell you some news"

"What is it?" I show him my left hand and let him look at my engagement ring

"Me and Stefan are engaged"

"Oh my god" he takes my hand in his and looks intently at the ring. He seems to be speechless and it starts to worry me a little.

"So what do you think?"

"When did you get engaged?"

"Last week"

"Wow"

"You are the first person I am telling"

"This is really great news, congratulations"

"Thank you, I was actually sorta nervous to tell you"

"Why?"

"I just didn't want you to be upset, or feel like I am abandoning you"

"Elena don't worry, I don't feel like you are abandoning me"

"Good, because I never would, and you know that right?"

"Of course, come here" I wrap my arms around him and he pulls me into a tight hug. Ever since our parents and then Jenna's death, not to mention Jeremy's past few girlfriends who have all died really makes me worry that sometimes he just gets used to everyone leaving that he knows I someday might leave him too. I pull away and wipe away some tears, I don't want him to see that I'm crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about mom and dad, and how they won't be at my wedding"

"I know they wanted to be here"

"I know" I wipe away the few remaining tears and laugh "Do you think they would like Stefan?"

"No, there is no way in hell that they would be okay with you marrying a vampire" I laugh again and smile at my brother

"Before we are done being all sappy I wanted to ask you something, would you walk me down the isle?"

"Of course" I hug him again

"Thank you" I pull away from the sound of my phone going off, I pull my phone out of my pocket and find a text from Caroline asking where the hell am I. "Jere I'm sorry but I have to go"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Caroline and Bonnie at the grill"

"Will you tell Bonnie that I'll meet her there later?"

"Yeah sure" I remember when I first found out about Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship, I was so happy that my best friend and my brother had gotten together. I thought it was going to be weird at first but it hasn't, and they both make each other so happy, I can't remember a time when Jeremy was this happy, and in the mist of all the disaster he found a way to be happy again. Bonnie is really good for him. I stand up and smile at him "I'll come and sleep here tonight"

"Okay"

"Love you"

"Love you too" I walk out the door and down the stairs, I run out of the house and get into the car making the drive to the Grill. I pull into the parking lot and park the car, I get out of the car and walk into the door of the restaurant, I look around for Caroline and Bonnie and find them sitting at a table, it appears that they are looking around for me. Caroline spots me and I walk over to the table, Caroline gets up and grabs my arm and pulls me with her vampire strength to the empty chair.

"Finally! You are here, now you have to tell us what you needed to"

"Yeah, what was so important that we needed to talk in person"

"Okay, okay" I laugh at Caroline's eagerness and I lay my left hand on the table. The look on both of their faces is priceless, Caroline quickly pulls my hand up from the table and starts to examine my ring.

"Oh my god!" Caroline squeals with delight

"Oh my god, Elena are you pregnant?!" Bonnie's eyes are wide with shock as she asks me if I'm pregnant.

"No! Of course not, Bonnie I am not pregnant, why would you think that?"

"Because what 18 year old gets married unless they are knocked up?"

"Bonnie! She is getting married because her and Stefan love each other"

"Yes, Stefan and I really love each other and he proposed and I just couldn't say no"

"Have you made any plans yet? Please Elena, you have to let me help plan your wedding" I know she won't stop asking until I agree so I laugh and nod my head

"Yeah you can help"

"Yay! I am so excited" I turn and face Bonnie

"I have Caroline's approval, what about you Bonnie? What do you think of all of this?"

"It's just you are so young, are you really sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, I do, I love Stefan and want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"Okay, as long as you are happy"

"I am, I am so excited to be getting married"

"Okay, and let him know that if he ever hurts you then I will kill him, I am not afraid of any vampires, witch's have been beating them for centuries now" I laugh and pull her into a tight hug

"Okay, now that I have your blessings I wanted to ask if you two will be my maids of honor, I couldn't pick between the two of you and nothing about my life has been traditional so I don't have to have a traditional wedding"

"Awe Elena, I would love too" Caroline pulls me into a hug and I smile at her

"I would be honored"

"Thanks Bon" I take her hand in mine and Caroline's in the other and give them a tight squeeze. I am looking around the room and notice Jeremy walking into the place, he is looking around for us and when he does he makes his way to our table.

"Hey Jeremy" he kisses Bonnie on the cheek and looks at me

"Damon is looking for you, he came to the house looking for you and when I told him that you would be at the Grill I gave him a ride, he is waiting for you in the parking lot"

"Okay" I stand up to leave

"Elena I will call you later and we can start making plans for the wedding" I give her a nod and walk to the door, I walk out of the restaurant and find Damon pacing around in circles.

"Damon" he turns to me and his eyes look slightly bloodshot, and I can tell from the look on his face that he is upset.

"Is it true?" his voice is demanding

"Is what true?"

"Is it true!" he is raising his voice now, he is somehow managing to make a scene without around around to witness it.

"Damon what are you talking about?"

"Are you really going to marry him?" he looks down at my hand and from the look in his eyes I can tell that he knows, his accusations were confirmed and she looks crushed. "You already said yes"

"Damon, I didn't want you to find out this way"

"How long? How long have you been engaged to him!"

"A week, he proposed a week ago"

"When I heard you this morning I thought I had heard wrong but now I know that isn't the case"

"Wait you heard me? Were you eavesdropping on us this morning?"

"I was walking by and I heard him call you his fiancee, I wasn't eavesdropping it's just my vampire hearing" I am upset now, how could he invade our privacy like that.

"Damon that isn't okay"

"Elena, you can't marry him"

"Damon I love him"

"But you love me too, you can't deny it Elena, please" I step closer, something that people shouldn't do when dealing with an angry vampire.

"I love you Damon, but not the way you want me too" I can see the pain in his eyes, that look of betrayal as if this is the worst thing I could ever do to him, and I'm pretty sure this is. That must be the last of it that he can take because next thing I know he has dashed off with his super speed and I am left standing alone suddenly feeling a huge weight the size of a diamond ring now weighing on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

I stand there, still stunned from Damon's outburst and quick get away. Have I really upset him that much? How could he have not known that someday me and Stefan would have gotten married, or that we would be spending the rest of our lives together, or as long as my human life lasted. Stefan and me have been though so much together and I couldn't imagine not being with him. I can feel the tears as the drip down my cheeks and I wipe them away, I look around the empty parking lot and then back to the window where I can see Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy walking towards the door, I start to head towards the car not wanting them to see me like this when Caroline catches up to me. "Elena where are you going?" I quickly wipe my eyes one more time to make sure all the tears are gone and I turn around.

"I was just going to go home"

"Elena whats wrong?" She can see right through me, she can sense my sadness "Where's Damon?"

"He left"

"Elena what did he do?"

"He yelled at me for accepting Damon's proposal" at this point Bonnie and Jeremy have caught up to us and are standing around.

"Don't let Damon ruin this for you, hes just being a dick. If you want I'll give him hell with some spells, I haven't been afraid of vampires before and I'm not now" this makes me laugh

"Thank you Bonnie, you don't have to do that though, I don't want things to get even worse"

"Why dose he have to be so damn jealous all the time? I get that his emotions are heightened, me of everyone would know, but he shouldn't make you feel so bad about this"

"I know Caroline, hopefully this will blow over soon"

"Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Yeah Jeremy, I'm going to give Damon some space"

"I'll see you at home then" he gives me a hug and then Bonnie comes over to hug me

"I'll call you later" I smile at her and then say goodbye to Caroline

"We need to get together tomorrow and start planning the wedding" I laugh, she may be overbearing at times but she really cares.

"Definitely" I watch Jeremy wrap his arm around Bonnie and they walk back into the Grill and Caroline goes over to her car. I get into my car and start it, I am driving when I call Stefan.

"Hey Elena"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" he could even sense over the phone about what had happened "What did Damon do?"

"He completely flipped out, apparently he heard us talking this morning and I didn't even have to tell him"

"Did he hurt you?" I can hear the worry and urgency in his voice

"No, he didn't even touch me, he was too upset"

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure, he rushed off when I told him"

"Damn it"

"You don't think he will do anything, do you?"

"You can't ever underestimate him Elena, where are you?"

"I'm driving home"

"Good, I'll feel better when you are here with me"

"Stefan I'm not coming back to your house, I'm going to my house"

"Elena that isn't a good idea, you invited him into your home he can get in whenever he wants"

"He wouldn't do that, he's in love with me, he knows that if he hurt me or Jeremy I would never forgive him"

"But it would be the perfect way to get back at me, Elena he shut his humanity off a long time ago and I wouldn't put it past him to try and hurt you. He knows it would hurt me"

"You really think I want to be at the same house as him? I'm going to give him a few days to cool off"

"Elena this is your house too, where do you think we are going to live after we get married?"

"I had hoped we would get our own place, one where your brother doesn't live"

"We can do that, I promise. Elena please just come back so I know you are safe"

"Stefan I am fine, I can handle myself"

"Elena.."

"I love you" I hang up the phone, I feel like it's like I just said goodbye to him for good and that scares me. I almost regret deciding to go back to my house when I realize I'm almost there. I pull into the driveway and turn the car off, I get out and walk inside the house. I go upstairs to my room, I check some other rooms just to make sure Damon isn't there, I wouldn't admit to Stefan I was wrong but I just wanted to double check. After checking the rooms I decided to lay down on the bed, I feel exhausted from the day and I just want to rest my eyes.

I hear noise coming from downstairs and I shoot up from bed, I pick up my phone and see that two hours have passed, and I have three missed calls from Stefan. I set the phone down and decide to call him back later, I get out of my bed and walk to the top of the stairs. "Jeremy?" I call down the stairs again "Jeremy" I don't get a response and I walk down the stairs, prepared to face Damon. "Damon if that's you we can talk" I get into the kitchen and find it empty, I turn around when I hear footsteps coming from behind me, I turn and run right into someone, I scream.

"Oh my god Elena" I take a step back and see it's Ric, I put my hand on my chest and try to breathe regularly again.

"Alaric?"

"I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't know you were home"

"No it's okay, I haven't been staying here lately, I get why you wouldn't know"

"I've been staying here a little while, I hope that's okay"

"Oh that's fine, I think it's good for Jeremy that you are here"

"Your not staying at Stefan's tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it"

"That's fine, I can go if you want. I know Jeremy will have you"

"You can stay if you want"

"Okay" I walk over to the fridge and open it up, I am looking for a snack when Alaric starts talking again. "And congratulations by the way" I turn around quickly, I put my left hand behind my back, like it's a secret I need to hide. It's like I am revealing my plan for a teen marriage to a disappointed parent.

"Damon told you?"

"Yeah, and just for the record, you aren't pregnant right?"

"Why dose everyone keep asking that?!" I say in a tone of annoyance and a few drops of anger.

"It just feels like the right thing to ask" He gets quiet for a second and I remember he is all Jeremy and I have left. After Jenna died he unknowingly slipped into the only role of a parent or guardian we had. I'm sure it's not easy on him being around me all the time. I just seem to remind him of everything he lost, Jenna, Isobel, and now I'm even the reason for his best friends unhappiness. I try and change the subject, I feel weird just talking about it with him.

"How upset is Damon"

"Pretty mad, he just needs some time to cool down"

"Do you think he can ever forgive us? Either of us?"

"He will, Stefan is his brother and he cares about you. It would be more torture for him to not be around you than not being around you"

"You really think he could stand being around me as Stefan's wife?"

"I think he will have too"

"Did he look bad?"

"He was pretty drunk, but I think he will be fine in a couple of days"

"I just feel bad, I love Stefan and want to marry him but I don't want to hurt Damon"

"I don't think you should let him stand in the way, Damon is an adult"

"Thanks Ric" I smile at him and he smiles back. I am really happy he is here.

"If you need anything just say so"

"I will, I'm going to go call Stefan" he gives me a nod and I walk into the living room. I dial Stefan's number and I listen to it ring, he picks up almost immediately.

"Elena"

"Stefan I am fine"

"I was so worried, when you didn't answer I thought Damon had done something, I have been looking for him all day"

"Stefan it's okay, we should just let him cool down, I talked to Ric and he thinks it's the best idea"

"Okay, I'll try but I can't promise I won't worry"

"I know you are going to worry, you always worry about me"

"I know you can take care of yourself but you are still human"

"Not for long, but until then I think I can handle my fiancee wanting to protect me"

"I'm glad you see it that way. I know you still want to stay home but would you be mad if I came over?"

"No, why?"

"Open your door" I walk over to the front door and open up, I see Stefan standing there, I giggle and hang up the phone. "Can I come in?"

"Yes" he steps inside and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. We kiss until I need to come up for air and my head is spinning.

"I love you, and no matter what we are going to get married, you will be Mrs. Salvatore"

"I can't wait Mr. Salvatore" He kisses me again and I don't worry about Damon or what he may do, as long as I have Stefan I know that we can get through anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's POV**

 _Six months later_

I step out and try and focus on my breathing as I walk, I make sure to keep one foot in front of the other and try my best not to trip in my heals. I can feel all eyes on me as I stop, they are examining every inch of me, I hold my breath anxiously waiting for their approval. I keep my eyes closed with anticipation and wait until I hear Caroline's squeal to open them, I look at myself in the mirror. I can see the silk and smooth white dress that covers my body, it is not super tight and it hangs a little loose in all the right places. It has sleeves just in case the weather wants to be unpredictable, having an outdoor wedding in May could not be as warm as we hope for. I turn around to face them and I catch a quick glimpse of the beautiful lace that makes up the back, it is my favorite part. "So what do you guys think?"

"Elena it is so beautiful, you look so beautiful" Caroline begins to cry, I laugh and go over to give her a hug.

"Thank you" she pulls away quickly

"Elena don't let me ruin your dress, I don't want my mascara to smear all over that"

"I agree, that dress is too amazing to ruin. Is it bad that I want to wear it my own wedding?" I laugh along with Bonnie.

"Thinking about your own wedding aren't we? Guess the idea of getting married young has started to grow on you"

"I still think it's kinda crazy, but I don't have any proposals currently"

"Really? Jeremy hasn't popped the question yet"

"No, and I hope he intends to stay that way. I love him and he knows that but were still too young, lets stop talking about my future wedding, you are getting married tomorrow"

"I know! I still can't believe it"

"Getting cold feet yet?"

"Of course not, I'm more anxious to just get the day over with, why didn't anyone warn me how stressful it is for the bride?" The past few months have been stressful, the planning itself wasn't as bad as I thought. Caroline was very helpful and only slightly annoying at times, overall I really appreciated her help and know I couldn't have done this without her. Most of the stress revolved around that one RSVP that we never got, Damon's. We aren't having a big and fancy wedding, the most expensive part has been the dress and we are having it outside and Caroline has helped us decorate. The entire time we have been engaged Damon hasn't talked to me, I'm not sure if Stefan has talked to him much but if he has he hasn't brought it up to me, I know he wouldn't want to upset me, he never does.

"Damon still hasn't RSVP'ed?" I can hear the sympathy in Caroline's voice, she knows how close Damon and I got and she knows that I would never admit how hurt I have been about this.

"No, he never got back to us" I know it was a stretch to reach out to him, I mean the whole sending actual letters was a stretch but we wanted some sort of traditional touch to our wedding. Even though we knew he might not respond it didn't hurt any less, especially Stefan. He has always cared deeply for his brother and has wanted to work though their deep issues, falling in love with his brothers fiancee didn't help the situation either.

"Well you know how Damon is, he is always so unpredictable. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up tomorrow, unannounced, really making and entrance like how he dose" I crack a smile

"He might even try to upstage the bride" Caroline starts laughing at my comment

"I would never let him do that"

"Me either, I promise not to make a scene at your wedding but if Damon is being really awful and tries to ruin the whole day for you I might just have to take care of him for you"

"Let's just see how the day goes"

"Okay, now lets just stop talking about Damon and what he may or may not do at your wedding tomorrow. I still can't believe it, my best friend is getting married tomorrow, and to a vampire no less" she lowers her voice at that last part, the bridal shop we are at is filled, May must be a popular month for weddings. I almost laugh remembering the look I got from the lady that showed us to a fitting room, how she was probably dying to ask if I would be showing for the wedding. I could tell the judgmental look she gave me, the same one a couple of people have every time I told them I was getting married at 18, maybe if they knew how old Stefan really was they would know he really isn't getting married so young. Wow, I'm marrying a 183 year old, Bonnie may be a little right, it is slightly weird that when I promise forever to Stefan tomorrow I really mean forever.

"What do you have against vampires?" Bonnie looks at Caroline with apologetic eyes, I let a giggle slip out.

"I'm sorry Care" Bonnie lets a little laugh out after she apologizes. I stand up and go and look at myself in the mirror again, everything is really starting to set in, I'm getting married tomorrow. Bonnie and Caroline come up behind me, Bonnie has my mother's vale in her hand and she puts it on top of my head. "There, now your a real bride"

"You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I am" I smile at them through my reflection and can feel the full extent of my happiness. Tomorrow I will be Elena Salvatore.

I am laying in bed, I am tossing and turning trying to get in a comfortable position when I hear a knock at my window. I turn on the lamp next to my bed and I get up, I go over and open the window to find Stefan hanging onto my house to steady himself from falling backwards. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" he jumps in and literally sweeps me off my feet, his hands grasp my waist and he kisses me tenderly. I kiss him back and feel woozy when the kiss is over.

"I couldn't wait for a whole day to do that" He lets me stand up and I regain my balance

"We shouldn't be seeing each other, isn't like some kind of law that I can't see you a night before the wedding?"

"Yes, but I'm sure we will be fine, we can bend the rules a little"

"We could use all the good luck we could get"

"We don't need good luck, we make our own good luck"

"I believe that we can, and we will when we start the rest of our lives tomorrow"

"Forever, that really isn't such a long time if you think about it"

"I'll be married to a much older man tomorrow" we both laugh at my joke

"I'm not really that much older, I mean technically I am only 17 so it's you that is marrying a younger man"

"Scandalous" he kisses me one more time

"I'm glad we get this kiss now, the next time we are going to kiss it will be sealing our marriage, you aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"Absolutely not, you?"

"Nope"

"Good because I plan on marrying you tomorrow and staying with you forever" I smile at him and give him one quick peck. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I couldn't really sleep"

"Me either, that's why I decided to come visit you before I went and hunted"

"I'm hoping it's animals you are talking about"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't need to hunt while we are on our honeymoon" A sudden thought dawns on my now, the next time he will be going hunting will be taking me to hunt after he turns me. We talked about it not to long ago, about how I wanted to wait a little until after we were married before he turned me. Stefan warned me that after I am a vampire for the first few years the thing I am going to love more than him will be blood, it seemed to kind of dampen our newlywed high to change me before or during the honeymoon, I want to spend a little more time loving Stefan with everything I have before I'm ready to change that love to one of blood.

"You should probably get going, I have to get some sleep anyway"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll be the one in white" he flashes me a smile and then blows me a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you too" he has speed out the window and I lay back in bed trying to fall asleep, with the thoughts of being a bride filling my head.

"Are you nervous?" I look down and realize my hands are shaking slightly, am I really that nervous?

"No, I'll be fine. Just don't let me fall" I hold on tighter to my brothers arm with the hand that is looped around his, and I hold on tighter to the bouquet that rests in my hand. Finally the day has come, I stand at the start of the isle in my dress with my hair done up nice and my mothers vale on my head. The morning went by in fast forward, leading me to this very moment, I remember getting up and having Caroline do my hair and Bonnie do my makeup, getting into the dress, and now standing here waiting for my brother to walk me down the isle.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Jeremy smiles down at me and I give him one in return, he starts to walk and we fall into a pattern as we walk down the isle. The isle is showered with flower petals and I just pray I don't slip on them wearing these heals, I try and look ahead as much as I can but my gaze still keeps falling back to my feet, insuring I don't make a fool of myself. When I finally get into a comfortable rhythm I look up and find everyone waiting for me at the end. Bonnie and Caroline are standing to the right and are wearing matching light purple dresses that we all picked out months earlier. There are only a few people sitting in the audience and it's Matt, Tyler, and Ric. They are all wearing nice looking suits and they give me a smile. I turn to look at Stefan's side and am surprised to find Damon standing there, he is dressed in a nice suit and I can see the way his eyes light up at the sight of me, he gives me a smile and I feel a little bad for him, I'm sure when he imagined this day I would have been walking towards him and the rest of our lives. Finally I look at Stefan, he looks better than I ever thought he could look, he is so beautiful. His whole face lights up and he gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen, he mouths the words 'I love you' as I am coming closer to him and even still I can feel my heart skip a beat. We get to the end of the isle and I turn to Jeremy, he is smiling and I hope he doesn't cry, I know if he starts crying I will just loose it.

"You look so beautiful, mom and dad would have loved to see you like this, so happy"

"Thank you" he bends down and kisses my cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" he takes my hand and gives it to Stefan, when he lets go they share a look. It's a silent promise, one where Stefan promises to take care of me for the rest of forever. Jeremy sits down in the audience and I turn to look at Stefan face to face.

"Hi" I whisper to him

"Hi" he gives my hands a squeeze. Our vows were the traditional kind that had been spoken a million times before, but never from a couple quite like us. We make our promises to each other, the ones to stay with each other at our strongest moments, and be there for each other at our weakest, moments that our relationship know so well. We asked to have one small adjustment to the traditional "Till death do us part" to change it to "As long as you both shall live" a vow that is more meaningful. I have been crying practically the whole ceremony and I can hear Caroline and Bonnie's sniffles behind me, when the time to say our final promise I have to clear my voice and blink a couple of times to see Stefan clearly when I promise this to him "I do"

"I do" he vows, he smiles at me and we are given our cue to kiss. I move closer to him and can feel his hands on my waist, I lean into the kiss and in that moment it feels like its just the two of us in the whole wide world. When we pull away everyone is standing up and clapping, it is official, I am now Elena Salvatore.

Our reception isn't very long, there aren't many guests and most of it is spent talking, Caroline wouldn't let me get away with not having music, she said that we deserved a first dance. I press close to Stefan's chest as we move in slow circles, going around and around to our first dance as husband and wife. Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing not to far from us and even Matt and Caroline are dancing, Tyler left early and Ric is sitting down. Damon isn't anywhere in sight, I haven't tried to let it bother me much, nothing could bother me today. Stefan leans closer to me and whispers in my ear "Did you like your present Mrs. Salvatore?"

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Salvatore, but what Present?"

"I got Damon to come, I told him how much it meant to the both of us"

"Oh, that, yeah I was happy he could be here" it's as if he could sense we were talking about him because suddenly Stefan is turning around and loosing his grip on me.

"Mind if I cut in? I would love to dance with my new sister in law" Damon flashes Stefan a smile and he looks over at me

"Elena is that okay?" he looks hesitant to leave me with him

"Yeah, it's okay" I give Stefan a quick kiss and he goes over to sit next to Ric. Damon holds me close and I remember the last time we danced.

"Great wedding"

"Glad you could make it, and how could you tell if it was good or not? You only stayed for a total of 10 minutes" I wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

"Let's not be this way, look at that you are my sister for less than an hour and were already fighting"

"Your right, besides you don't want to upset the bride on her wedding day"

"And may I say, you make a beautiful bride"

"Thank you" I knows he means it, and not in a totally innocent way.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Was it worth it? Marrying someone when you know that if divorce doesn't come first then there will still be an expiration date on this marriage"

"What do you mean?"

"Elena I know today is your day and everything but you can't be naive about this, you are going to grow older and Stefan won't, it's something I have had to come to terms with and so will you"

"I won't, Damon I am going to be with Stefan forever"

"I know, the rest of your life. That will still be shorter than Stefan's eternal life" I take a slight step back but he is still holding onto my hand.

"Damon I don't think you are understanding, I will get to be with Stefan forever, he is going to turn me into a vampire"

"What?!" he lets go of my hand completely and looked pissed. Stefan and Alaric rush over, Stefan is standing in front of me with his hands protectively shielding him from me and Ric is trying to hold Damon back. "You are going to change her!"

"Damon, it is her choice, she wants this"

"You can't do this, I won't let you do this" I step in front of Stefan, so that me and Damon are now face to face.

"It isn't either of your decision, it's mine and I chose to want to become a vampire" Damon must give up trying to fight Ric's grasp because he starts backing away entirely.

"You may have made your choice but I'm not going to stick around and watch" he races off, it looks like Stefan might try and chase after him but I hold onto his hand, he turns and looks at me and I'm pleading with my eyes for him not to go.

"I think I'm going to go and see if I can find him, congratulations again. It was a beautiful wedding"

"Thank you" I talk through my tears. Stefan comes up and hugs me tightly, trying to consul me.

"Please don't cry, Elena everything is going to be alright"

"I know" I let him wipe away my tears and kiss away the pain, I can feel his wedding band on his hand as he holds his in mine and I know that what just happened isn't going to ruin my day, today is when Stefan and I start our lives together as man and wife, and nothing is going to ruin the happiest day of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror one more time, I bring my left hand up to brush away a strand of hair and I see the way my wedding ring reflects off the light. I look at the woman in the mirror, the married woman and wonder why I don't feel different, shouldn't I? I mean I just got married a couple of hours ago, maybe I will feel more different after I am changed, after I am like Stefan. I am looking at myself in the mirror when I see Stefan standing behind me, his face looks gloomy but then as soon as he sees me a grin spreads across his face. He walks over to me and places a gentle kiss on my shoulder, I shiver underneath his touch and turn to face him. "Are you done packing?"

"Yeah" I give him a quick kiss and as much as I would like to ignore the obvious elephant in the room I can't "I'm guessing by your face when you walked into the room that you didn't find him" His face falls again.

"I am sorry Elena, Ric and I were looking for him all over but we just couldn't find him"

"It's okay, I know you tried your best to find him" I give him a warm smile to let him know that I am sorry too, I'm sorry that Damon fell in love with me and I'm sorry that no matter what he is still one of my closets friends and no matter what I still care about him.

"Anyway, are you ready to go Mrs. Salvatore? We don't want to miss our flight" I can't help but feel a wide smile break across my face at hearing him calling me that.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to talk about something real quick"

"Okay"

"I know we never officially talked about when you would change me but I just wanted to let you know that I want to wait a little longer until you do it, I mean we just got married and as newlyweds I want to make sure that you are the only thing I love most in this world and if I'm a vampire then I'm going to be craving blood more than you. I'm not saying I am going to wait until it looks like I'm a cougar in our relationship but I just want to be human a little longer so maybe in a few years. Okay that is it, now we can go on our honeymoon" This earns a laugh from him.

"First you are absolutely adorable, and second you are right. I don't want to be spending our first few years in our marriage trying to train you to become a vegetarian vampire and I think it's a good idea to wait a little while"

"Now that we have talked about that can you please tell me where we are going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise"

"Fine" I try to say it in a fake whiny voice and he laughs as we walk out the door hand in hand. When we walk out of the front door I can see that the driveway is lit up with lights and there is a sign on the back of the car that reads "Just Married"

"This is amazing"

"It was Caroline's doing, she did this when you were finishing packing"

"I love it" As I look all around me at the beautiful lights I now notice Stefan has both of our bags in his hand, he is opening the trunk and putting them inside. He opens up the passenger side door for me and I get in, he closes the door and then comes around and gets inside the car. He is driving when I look back at the lit up driveway and remember how much I love that house, how many memories were filled there and it makes me start to think. Sometimes I think Stefan can read my mind, it's like it's a vampire power of his or something. He seems to always be able to tell when there is something weighing on my mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just about where we might live when we get back"

"I've been thinking a lot about that too, I have even been looking at some houses that we could potentially buy"

"Really?" I smile over at him.

"Yeah, I want to give you the most normal life you can have"

"We are normal" I take one look at his face and rephrase my statement a little. "Okay, we are mostly normal" He chuckles.

"You know if you are tired you can take a nap, it might take a little while to get to the airport" I yawn and realize how right he is, I am pretty tired. He knows me so well. "You have had a pretty exciting day"

"Yeah exciting, that's one way to put it" He takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it on my forehead, giving me a loving touch. That is the last thing I remember feeling as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

The next few hours are a blur of sleepiness. I sleep the whole way to the airport and when we get there I was somewhat conscious as we waited for our flight, this might have worked out in Stefan's favor because I was too tired to try and ask where we were going. As we got on the plane and we sat in our first class seats I felts Stefan's arms wrap around me and I sleep the rest of the way there. As soon as we touch down I can feel the energy all around us, it was the moment I stepped off the plane that I already knew where we were, Rio de Janerio. But why would he take us here? Had he been here before? I let my mind fill with thoughts as I take it all in. Even the airport is alive and I can't take my eyes off it, Stefan snaps me back to reality with his voice. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it, but how did you think of this place?"

"You'll see" I place small kisses along his jaw and I bet if anyone looked they could tell we were the newlyweds. We grab our bags and he gets the keys to our rental car and we are off, the former wave of sleepiness has worn away and I don't know if it's just the place but I feel wide awake. I look all around as we drive, trying to notice anything that will give away details to where Stefan is taking me. We are driving down a secluded path when I see it, the giant and beautiful house that looks over the beach. Stefan parks the car and I am still taking it all in when he speaks. "What do you think?"

"It's so amazing, how did you find this place?"

"I've been here before, that's why it's so secluded" I feel a twinge of jealousy rise up inside of me, I suddenly want to ask a million questions, all pertaining to if he has had another girl with him the last time he was here. I push that down deep inside of me, he choose me and we have the wedding certificate to prove it. We get out of the car and stop at the door, he opens it up and I catch a glimpse of what it looks like inside, I am dying to step foot in it and he must notice it when he stops me. "Wait" He scoops me up in his arms and sweeps me off my feet literally. He carries me inside bridal style and sets me down when we are in the living room, I look a notice he still has our bags in his hands. He picked me up as if I was light as a feather all while balancing our bags. "I'm going to go put these in the bedroom" He walks off and I take a look at all the rooms, I walk along just taking quick peeks and then I get to the bedroom. I walk inside and see a beautiful bed with feather pillows, a ceiling fan spins slowly overhead creating a comfortable breeze. Across the room from the bathroom is two giant class doors that lead out onto a deck that overlooks the ocean. Stefan is already standing outside and I am drawn to him. I take a step outside and look up at the full moon.

"Wow" It's all I can manage to say, the view is breathtaking.

"It's beautiful" He utters, I can only hear with clarity since I am standing so close to him. I know when he says those words he isn't talking about the view, his eyes are glued to me and I wrap my arms around his middle and he pulls me close. He kisses me, hard and I give him back the same passion. We are walking backwards back into the room and I am feeling lost in his embrace. His arms to cover every inch of my body, finding every curve and something registers in my brain and makes me pull away. He looks like he is worried he has done something wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want this to be perfect" I remember the lingerie I packed.

"It's not like we haven't done this before"

"I know, it's just that this is the first time we will be together as husband and wife and I want it to be perfect. Just give me a human minute okay?"

"Okay" I walk over to the bathroom and find my travel bag sitting under the sink, Stefan thinks of everything. I pull it out and open it up to find my tooth brush and a brush. I brush my teeth and then smooth out my hair, it was messy from all the sleeping and finally after it all smoothed out I look at myself in the mirror again. I go back into the bag and find the black lingerie I put in here for this exact situation. I take off my cloths and slip into the lacy and silk outfit and breathe as I open the door. I find Stefan already laying on the bed shirtless, he is looking around trying to preoccupy himself as he waits for me, when his eyes find mine I can see a look of love and lust I have never seen in him before. He stands up and walks over to me, he looks nervous and puts his hands along my rib cage, he is hesitant at first but then slowly slides them down to my hips. He kisses me slowly and I run my fingers through his hair as we fall back onto the bed, our start of forever.

Stefan's hand is still on my back as I open my eyes, I don't want to wake him but I feel the wave of nausea fall over me before I have even lifted my head off the pillow. I jump out of bed and race to the bathroom, I close the door behind me and race to the toilet throwing up. I already know I have woken him before I hear the knock on the door. "Elena, are you okay?" I can hear his voice come from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, just please don't come in"

"I just want to make sure you are okay" I don't have time to answer as I throw up again. "I'm coming in okay?" He opens the door and steps inside, I flush the toilet quickly and let my head hover above just in case. He sits down on the floor next to me and rubs small circles on my back, his presence is comforting.

"I'm sorry you had to see this"

"In sickness and in health remember?" He stands up and grabs a washcloth, he runs it under water and after ringing it out a couple of times he brings it to me. He helps me sit up and I feel the dizziness consume my head, he helps me lean my head against the cool wall and he presses the washcloth to my head. "What do you think it could be?"

"I can only think that it might be food poisoning, maybe there was something wrong with the chicken we ate last night" I try and rack my brain for any indications that it might have tasted funny to me, I can't remember it tasting weird.

"Maybe it's from all the activities, I mean you have gotten back and been so tired you skipped dinner, or slept in late and missed breakfast" I think back to the last few weeks of our honeymoon, how they have been jammed back with hiking and swimming and climbing. All busy days but memorable. "Maybe you are sick because your body needs more food"

"Maybe, but I don't even want to think of eating right now"

"Okay, well lets try and get some food into you a little later"

"Will you hand me my bag?"

"Yeah sure" I remove the washcloth and hand it to him as he gives me my bag, I am digging inside trying to find my toothbrush when I come across something else that I should have been needing but haven't yet. Tampons.

"Stefan, how long has it been since the wedding?"

"Seventeen days, why?" I start to do the math up in my head, I do it over and over again but still keep coming up with the same conclusion.

"I'm late"

"What?"

"I'm five days late, my period is five days late" There is complete silence from him "My period is never late"

"Impossible" I try and think over everything I know about vampires, vampires can't get pregnant. In order to be pregnant your body has to change and a vampire's body is frozen in time, never changing. Only humans can get pregnant, humans like me. There has never been anything about a human getting pregnant from a vampire, but most relationships between vampires and humans work in a way where the human is usually the meal, much less a vampire marrying a human.

"The morning sickness, the tiredness. All signs of pregnancy"

"Impossible" Stefan repeats again. I agree with him, besides being five days late would never cause morning sickness, at this stage my body wouldn't even register I am pregnant yet, but I can't help but stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I lift up my tank top and stare intently at my stomach, there is no way there would already be a bump there anyway. As I stare at myself in the mirror it is almost like magic that my once flat stomach now is a slightly curved bulge.

"Stefan" It's almost like his name triggered something inside me, triggered something to move inside of me. He is at my side at once as I let a surprised sound leave my lips, my hands are held over the bump and I must look like I am in pain.

"Are you hurt?" This is the first he has spoken in minutes and his voice sounds dry, like sandpaper. I can see the look of worry in his eyes.

"I know this is going to sound impossible but I swear something just moved inside of me" He doesn't even say anything he just rushes out of the room. I can't find the words to call after him, I sit down on the toilet lid with my hands still glued to my stomach. I think back over all the times we had sex and how we used condoms, I try and remember if we had used any the whole time we have been here but I can't remember if we had. Maybe we didn't, but we didn't think it mattered. We didn't have to worry about getting pregnant, we thought it was impossible. Stefan rushes back in and hands me his phone, he urges me to put it up to my ear.

"It's Alaric, I figured if anyone knew anything about this it must be him" He's right, in Alaric's search for his wife, my birth mom, he had studied everything he possibly could know about vampires. If there was anything about this before he would know. I listen as the phone rings and watch as Stefan starts to pack up all our things at record speed. I am almost worried he won't pick up when I hear his voice come from the other end of the phone.

"Elena, is everything okay?"

"I actually don't know. This might sound crazy but I think I might be pregnant"

"What?" I can hear the sound of disbelief from over the phone. Stefan is standing next to me and I can see how scared he looks right now. I am so focused on Stefan that it almost scares me when Alaric starts talking again. "Elena is Stefan there?"

"Yes"

"Put him back on the phone, I want to talk to him"

"Okay" I hand Stefan the phone. "He wants to talk to you" Stefan holds the phone and paces around the room, I can only hear his end of the conversation and I start to feel irritated, I am dying to know what is going on. As I stand there waiting I can feel a couple more nudges from inside me, from our baby. The feeling scared me at first but now it's almost comforting. What seems like twenty minutes finally passes and Stefan hangs up the phone and grabs our things, he comes over to me. "Well?"

"Alaric want's us to come back to Mystic Falls, he want's to see this for himself"

"Has he heard of anything like this before?"

"He's not sure yet, he will need to see you first. I am trying to book a plane right now" He must notice the look of fear in my eyes because he kisses me. "It will all be okay Elena, we will take care of it" As we get into the car and are driving to the airport I keep fixating on the way he said 'it' as if he was referring to the baby, our baby. He keeps asking me if I am okay as we drive and I can only manage a nod, I can't help but think about the way he said it, as if this baby was a monster. I am inside the airport waiting as Stefan is arguing with someone at the front desk about our flight delay, I can't stop thinking about the fact that I'm pregnant. I never especially wanted kids, or thought about them for that matter, I mean I married Stefan knowing it would just be the two of us for the rest of our lives and I was okay with that, but now that I know our baby is growing inside of me I know I wouldn't want it any other way. I keep thinking about the way Stefan said we would take care of it, as if it was some problem and I know I can only call one person who will be on my side about this. I pick up my phone and dial her number, she picks up on the second ring and greets me with her cheery voice.

"Caroline, I need your help" And I start to explain to her my situation and can only hope she will feel the same.

 **Authors note- I just wanted to apologize for the time it took to update this, it was kind of a long time but I started writing it and then the whole thing deleted and I was already going through some stuff and I just broke down but I finally wrote it and I really hope you guys like it. I put a lot of hard work into this chapter and even put some Twilight references in there so for anyone who read the Twilight series I hope you appreciated those lol, please leave me a review if you enjoyed it and until next time-Izzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 weeks later**

 **Damon's POV**

I run as fast as I can, as far as I can go. I need to get to her, I need to see her. Ric finally called me, told me that she wanted to see me, as soon as I heard the ring of the phone I knew she must have been changed, that she had finally made it home and was well adjusted enough to see people again. She will no longer be the same Elena I watched walk down the isle a few weeks ago, she is the living dead. She may not be willing to admit that she loves me but now I know there is something she loves more than me and my brother, the taste of blood. I have avoided the house at all costs since they have been gone, going there and seeing how empty it is just reminds me how empty I have felt since she married my brother. I have been staying at Ric's apartment, he barley uses it anymore, he's been spending all of his time with Jeremy at Elena and his house anyway. I can now see the house in view and find that Stefan's car is now parked in the driveway, along with what looks like Ric's, Bonnie's, and Caroline's. It's odd that they are all here like this but I guess they all want to see her. I walk into the front door and am surprised to find that Alaric is standing there, as if he has been waiting for me for a long time. "Ric, where is she?"

"Damon, I came to warn you, she is going to look very different"

"You mean act different, you know I'm a vampire too?"

"Damon there has been a complication"

"You mean she is still human?" I can't wait any longer, I need to see her. I need to see with my own eyes that she is still the same Elena I fell in love with.

"Damon wait-" I don't let him finish, I am already running into the living room. I can hear Alaric's footsteps behind me but I don't pay any attention to him, my eyes fixate across the room to the couch. Bonnie stands by the window, she seems to be as far away from Elena as she can be, her mood is out of the ordinary but she is still drawn to her best friends location. Caroline stands in front of the lump I can see on the couch that I can only assume is Elena, and sitting on the couch with Elena is her brother, Jeremy looks as if he is rubbing her arm, he has a look of protection over her and it's strange.

"Elena" Her name comes out in a shallow breath, and it isn't from all the running I did to get here. Caroline takes a step in my direction, her face is serious and she has an energy of protectiveness I have never seen from her before.

"Damon you need to stay away" She puts her hand on my shirt and looks like she is about to push me back.

"Care it's okay" Elena's voice is so small, something has happened to her, but it definitely isn't that she's become a vampire. Caroline steps away and I see her underneath a big blanket, she moves to sit up and Jeremy helps her as if she is suddenly weak. I take a step closer and Caroline grabs my arm and whispers something to me.

"Try anything and I'll personally kill you" She lets go and goes over to the side of the couch Jeremy is on. I take a moment to wonder why she is so protective all of a sudden, is this because of how I acted at the wedding? Whatever it is I don't have time to fully think about it, not when she is sitting there in front of me. As I get closer I feel a weird energy coming from Elena, it's something I've never felt before. I take a real good look at her and notice how sulken her eyes look, how she seems to have gotten even thinner.

"Wow, you look like crap" She laughs.

"You've looked better yourself" I subconsciously ruffle my hand through my hair, these few weeks have been hell for me, I must really look like I haven't slept in a few days. I will admit I have had some sleepless nights worrying about if my Elena will turned into a monster.

"I see married life hasn't been treating you too good"

"There have been some bumps in the road but we couldn't be happier, especially now" Elena smiles and I notice Stefan is also standing in the room, he comes out of the shadows in a total vampire cliche way that only Stefan can master and puts his hand on Elena's shoulder and kisses the top of her head. He has the motions of a doting husband but the emotion isn't there, he isn't as happy as he is trying to convince me he is. "Care, Jeremy, will you help me up?" Caroline is at her side and is is grabbing one of her arms while Jeremy is grabbing her other one. As she stands up her blanket falls down to reveal a bulging stomach, one that wasn't there the last time I saw her. I take a step back out of confusion and because I wasn't expecting anything like this.

"What the hell?"

"Damon, it's okay" Elena holds one hand on her stomach and the other on her brother to keep herself balanced.

"Elena are you alright? Do you want to sit down? It looks like you've gotten weaker today" Alraic comes up from behind me to look at her.

"I'm feeling fine" She gives a weak smile and I'm still in disbelief.

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant while we were on our honeymoon" I am shocked to hear her use that word to describe herself.

"How is this even possible?" I turn to Alaric and watch as his gaze falls to the ground.

"I don't know, Iv'e looked at all of Isobel's old files on vampires and only found a select few cases where this has been heard of before, and for all we know they could just be myths"

"What, like vampires and werewolves right? myths like those" I don't mean to be angry at Ric but it comes out that way.

"Damon it isn't that simple, there isn't many legends of a human giving birth to the child of a vampire"

"Will it even be a child?" Elena looks like she is ready to fight back, defend whatever is growing inside of her, but Bonnie beats her too it.

"An immortal child, that's what they are called, and no. There isn't any knowledge of what that thing even is"

"Baby Bonnie, baby. Is it really that difficult to say?" Caroline fires back.

"We don't know if that is a baby or not, and it's killing our best friend. Would you be happier if I referred to it as a fetus, or a monster" I clearly know what side each of them are on.

"Bonnie why didn't you warn them?"

"I didn't see this coming"

"What good of having a psychic witch if she can't actually see anything important when it's coming for us" Bonnie hangs her head in shame almost.

"I can't see Elena anymore, when I touch her to get a read all I see is darkness-" The last part comes out in almost a whisper "and death" I try and wrap my head around all this, I can't think straight when there are all these people around.

"I need some air" I race outside and hear the faint calls of Elena asking me to stay. I go outside and throw up, I didn't even realize how sick I felt until my stomach contents were coming up. I stand up and try to catch my breath, I choke down the tears that threaten to spill over. I bring my head up and find Stefan standing there besides me, he is the last person I want to see right now. "I'm not really in the mood to discuss how much you won, it's official now, your going to be a dad and you and Elena will be connected by something for forever"

"You think I wanted this?"

"She's still pregnant isn't she?"

"I didn't choose that, Elena did. She doesn't see that it's killing her"

"What do you expect, she's stubborn"

"I know, but I need you to talk to her for me"

"Me? If her husband and brother and all of her friends couldn't convince her not to go through with this spawn of Satan pregnancy what makes you think I can convince her?"

"I don't know, you two have some sort of connection that can't be explained. It's worth a shot, don't you want to save her?"

"You know I do"

"Then just try, if not for me but for her" I give him a nod and then make my way back inside the house. I walk into the living room and announce my presence.

"I want to speak to Elena" I turn to look at Caroline when I say this next part. "Alone" Caroline looks down at Elena for reassurance.

"It's okay Care, I'll be okay" They all leave the room one by one, Jeremy leaves with his arm around Bonnie's shoulders, she doesn't look totally okay with his action but she seems to enjoying it at the same time, that is a different conversation for another time. I'm not here to worry about Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship but to worry about Elena. I sit down across from her, she is back on the couch and is rubbing her swollen stomach. Her shirt rides up a little bit and I can see the map of veins that are sprawled across her once tan stomach that is now pale. "Did Stefan send you to talk to me?"

"What if he did?"

"He knows if I won't listen to him then I won't listen to you" I put my hand over my chest and pretend her comment has hurt me.

"Ouch" She laughs and it's nice to see her being so light and happy after everything that is going on right now. I watch as she rubs her stomach, I stare intently at her wedding ring, I watch as the two permanent reminders that she will never be mine sit right in front of me. "Tell me what you are thinking"

"I'm really happy Damon"

"But are you really?"

"Yes! And you should be too, your going to be an uncle" I ignore the uncle comment, it will only make me think about how much I wish I was the dad.

"Elena why are you putting yourself through this?"

"So my pregnancy won't be normal, when has anything in my life been normal? I love my baby and it isn't his fault. He's still my baby no matter what"

"He?"

"Well I don't know for sure yet, I just always imagine him being a boy"

"Well then I guess a congratulations is in order for your bouncing baby boy. I apologize for not bringing some blue balloons"

"Please don't be like this"

"How am I supposed to be? That thing is killing you"

"He isn't doing anything wrong, you really shouldn't talk about him that way, not when I'm naming him after you"

"Me?" Out of everything that has happened today I am still managed to be surprised at this.

"Yeah, I was thinking Greyson for the first name, after my father, and Damon as the middle name"

"So the initials are going to be GD? How appropriate"

"Don't make fun of the name, I can always replace the middle name" She teases.

"Since when is Caroline your bodyguard and Bonnie is distant from you and Jeremy?" I'm happy to be changing the subject.

"Bonnie hasn't been okay with my decision, or the fact that Jeremy supports me in all of this. And Caroline just understands what I want, she always wanted to settle down and have a family and when she became a vampire that was all taken away from her. I still have a chance and she want's me to take it"

"Have you been seeing any doctors? Finding out how this is all going to work?"

"Not exactly, I can't just exactly walk into a doctors office and tell them while I look like I'm six months pregnant I'm actually less than a month, oh and by the way my husband is a vampire and this baby will probably be one too. Alaric has been checking up on my everyday, he isn't a doctor so we can't be sure of anything and everything has been happening so fast he doesn't know what to exactly what could happen"

"Has he been able to tell you the survival rate?" She gets quiet. "Elena? Tell me what it is"

"He can't be sure but all he knows is that everyday I grow weaker so the baby can grow stronger, he thinks I might die" I stand up and start to back away.

"Damon please don't go"

"I can't loose you, not like this. Not because of him" I don't think she knows what him I'm talking about, she may think it's about the baby but really it's Stefan. He already took her away from me forever and now he's making damn sure that I'll never have her. I run outside and am stopped by Stefan.

"Damon where are you going? What did she say?" I turn around, teeth barred and ready to fight.

"She won't do it, she made her choice, she made her choice a long time ago when she choose you over me. Don't expect me to give you any more help brother"

"She told you she might die"

"Not might, it's almost certain"

"I know this might be asking too much but Damon, I need you to do something for me"

"I'm not making any promises"

"If she dies, I need you to kill me too. I can't live without her, especially not when it's because of me that she's dead"

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare. You know this is your fault, and you will have to live with that forever. If I have to live with the memory of having Elena and then loosing her then so do you brother, it will be us together forever, isn't that what you wanted?"

"You have one thing wrong Damon, you never had her, you just thought you did. Now you never will"

"Neither will you" And with that I am gone, leaving Stefan behind, along with the dream of having the girl I love most in this world.

 **Authors note- Quick thing pertaining to the fanfic, I know in the Vampire Diaries universe it is possible for vampires to be pregnant, like Caroline in the most recent season, but in this fanfic that isn't a possibility. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to say how sorry I am that this has been put on hold for so long, if you are interested in knowing the many things that have came up in the past five months as to reasons why I haven't updated please keep reading, if you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a review and until next time-Izzy**

 **So I want to start off by saying how sorry I am that I haven't updated in like five months, so much has happened this year already and I will explain them in a hopefully quick way that will also be in chronological order. So at the beginning of the year I had a lot of personal stuff going on with my mom and dad, my mom got really depressed and we had to like constantly watch her and it was really scary for a while but luckily things got better, that was January. In February I finally made it official with this guy who I had been practically been dating for a few months at that point but hadn't made it official until that point. I also had a lot of drama going on with my unstable grandmother who called me a bitch and basically trashed me every chance she could and refused to pick me up from school anymore so I spent a lot of time upset over that and getting home later 3 out of my 5 day school week because she wouldn't pick me up and then when I did get home I had to focus on homework. In March I not only went on a vacation to Florida but the week before I sprained my wrist and couldn't type for two and a half weeks, also my dog injured her paw really badly and it was really time consuming to watch her constantly. In April for about three weeks my boyfriend was in a mental hospital for a suicide attempt, it was really scary and super difficult to deal with. In May it was my birthday and my grandma started things up again, on top of that when my boyfriend got out of the mental hospital he was very distant and broke up with me without an explanation as to why. Since then he has completely shut me out and the friend I once had before we dated doesn't even acknowledge me anymore and it really fucking sucks. Also I had my last part of drivers ed, and got a job to pay for my car, all in the same week when I got walking pneumonia and was in the hospital for like two days. A week later I went on a trip with my choir to Chicago, and then when we got back I was still sick and then came back to school and my school's music program won a grant from the Grammy foundation, and won an actual Grammy so that was pretty exciting and all of those events happened in the past three weeks. As you can tell I have been very busy and very sick and just very emotionally drained, I know this shouldn't effect my writing and I feel really bad about it but my school gets out pretty soon and when I am not working you guys and this fanfic, along with the others I am currently working on, are my number one priority's. I really just want to apologize again and want to tell you how much I love you, even thought I have been updating I am still thinking about you all each and every single day, I love you all so much.-Izzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stefan's POV**

I sit and watch her try and get comfortable, it can't be easy falling asleep with a big pregnant stomach, especially when she is getting weaker by the second. I watch her try to move to her other side and I stand up and gently touch her shoulder and start to whisper to her. "Elena baby, are you okay?" She opens her eyes and she speaks in a groggy tone.

"I'm just trying to move to my other side, I'm okay though" She tries to put on a brave face but I can tell she in in constant pain, she has been since the baby has been growing at such a rapid pace. It hurts me to see her like this.

"I can help you" She sits up as best as she can and I take her hand with my one hand and with the other I wrap my arm around her side, I try and ignore the alarm that goes off in my head when I can feel how her ribs are sticking out. I help her lay down on the opposite side she was once on, I make sure she is comfortable and then I go to get up but she grabs my arm with her bony hand.

"Stefan wait"

"Yes?" I am suddenly afraid something is wrong, that she is hurting more than usual.

"Lay down with me, you haven't just laid with me since the honeymoon it feels like" She sounds really sad as she says it, she actually sounds like she is close to tears and it breaks me.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure if I'll fit" I don't want her to hear how my voice shakes when I talk, that I am on the verge of tears myself. Just seeing her like this makes me so sad.

"We can make room" She gives me a smile and she leans her back as close as she can to the back of the couch, her stomach looks bigger today than it did yesterday. I lay down next to her and she does her best to wrap her arms around me and I cup her cheek. To some people it would be the most normal thing in the world, a married couple laying on the couch, the only thing separating them is the bulging stomach that holds their unborn child. Except in this case it isn't, we have never been a normal couple and now things have gotten even more complicated, our once bright future that would guarantee we could spend forever together is now so uncertain. "I've missed you"

"I haven't gone anywhere"

"But you aren't happy here either" She is crying now, I try to brush away the tears away but they keep falling.

"Is that what you really think? You think I'm not happy? Elena you make me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life, and you know that has been a pretty long time"

"But the baby doesn't make you happy"

"That isn't it"

"Stefan you should be happy that your going to be a dad, anyone else would and yet you never want to talk about him" I can't let her know how I really feel, that will make her so upset, and I can't put her through that, not with everything happening.

"I am happy, I just don't like the thought of him taking you away from me" I put my hand on her stomach and I can feel her heartbeat radiating through her body, but I can also feel the fast heartbeat that comes from her stomach.

"Stefan, we've talked about this before, you know that we are going to do everything we can do to save both of us, but even if I die then you will always have a part of me. He will need you"

"I know" I can't tell her that I am scared to death of loosing her, but that I am more scared that I won't be able to honor her dying declaration of loving our son, the one who took her away from me. "Did I ever tell you how I can feel his heartbeat?"

"You can?" She sounds so happy, I want to cherish this moment that we have.

"Yeah"

"Does everything sound alright?"

"Yeah, it's strong"

"That's a good sign"

"Yeah, it really is" I give her a smile and kiss her. I just lay there with her, waiting for her to fall asleep, I hold her in my arms and she twists my wedding ring around from my hand, it's comforting for her to be so close to me again, I missed this. She falls asleep quickly and I move out of her grip and tuck her in and go off to find Alaric, he is sitting in the kitchen on his laptop, probably searching the internet for more information on Elena's condition.

"Hey Stefan, how is she?"

"She felt weaker, I think we need to figure out a way to get some food in her, it might help her get stronger" Over the past few weeks she hasn't been able to keep much food down, and the food she can get down takes the nutrients and goes straight to the baby, it seems that he is taking everything she needs to survive.

"Yeah I know, I haven't though of much besides starting to give her some of your blood to try and help her heal a little, it might work"

"And if it doesn't? Ric we can't risk knowing too soon that the only chance we might have to save her might not even work"

"Our plan still might have a chance, we just have to safely deliver the baby and then we can turn her"

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Through out you need to be giving her your blood, so it can be in her system so if she really does die then she will come back as a vampire, my only fear is that with how fast everything is going with the pregnancy that the blood might wear out of her system very quickly"

"So we might only get one chance is what your saying?"

"Yeah" That's a scary thought, possibly only having one shot to save someone you love. I don't have much time to think about that because I can hear Elena's screams from the other room, I rush in at once and Alaric follows me. I rush to her side and find that Bonnie and Jeremy are coming down the stairs, Caroline is rushing in from the guest bedroom down the hall.

"Elena what is wrong?" She is holding her side in pain, my first initial thought is that something is wrong with the baby.

"I felt something crack" She is speaking through gritted teeth, she seems to be in unbearable pain.

"Is it your side?"

"I think it's my ribs, I think one of them is broken" I turn to Alaric with pleading eyes, he isn't a doctor but he has managed to seem to know what he is doing, he is all we have right now. Alaric goes over to her and she moves her hand away, it hurts her to move but she tries to hide that from me, I just know her too well.

"I'm not a professional but I think it might be broken"

"How did this happen?" Jeremy is by his sisters side now.

"It was the fetus"

"Baby" Caroline impulsively corrects Bonnie.

"Fine, it was the baby. It's getting stronger"

"Is there any way to help here heal?" Jeremy is desperate now, he loves his sister, she is the only family he has left and it hurts him to see her in this much pain.

"I can try and heal her, there is no guarantee it will work but it might make the pain go away"

"Jeremy, I'm okay, really" Elena pats his leg but she isn't fooling anyone.

"Elena I can help you" I roll up my sleeve and make a gash in my arm with my teeth, she knows what's next and I sadly can already tell that she will do anything at this point. Everyone looks away as she sucks the blood from my arm, I pull away quickly and pull the sleeve down and use it to wipe away the blood from the corner of her lips. "It was the only way" I say that more for my benefit than anyone else's.

"How do you feel?"

"It doesn't hurt as bad anymore, I think Stefan helped"

"There is no way to know for sure, I think we need to get a doctor down here to look at you" Alaric's idea sounds crazy, but we've gotten to the point where we might just have to resort to finding a doctor and compulsion them to take a look at Elena.

"How are we going to do that?" Bonnie sounds angry as she speaks, as if just the idea of a doctor looking at Elena is somehow taunting all of them with something that we could never have.

"I'll take care of it, everyone should go back to bed. Elena needs her rest" Caroline spends a few more seconds in the living room before going back to the guest room, Bonnie and Jeremy head back upstairs and Elena tries to get comfortable again to try and go back to sleep. I kiss her forehead and promise I'll be back. I follow Alaric to the kitchen.

"So how do you plan on taking care of things Stefan?"

"I'm going to call Damon, ask him to come over tomorrow with a doctor he has compulsed to come over and take a look at Elena, make sure she doesn't have any other breaks, and to see if her rib healed correctly"

"Are you sure he will be willing to come back?"

"If it's for her, I know he will" I walk out of the room and go outside, I dial my brothers number and listen to it ring, I hear it ring again and again and I'm afraid he won't pick up when at the last second he does.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"It's Elena?"

"What's wrong?"

"She has been breaking some bones, I gave her some of my blood tonight to help her heal but we can't be sure, we want a doctor to come take a look at her"

"And you need me to do your dirty work for you? What, you don't make people do things for you anymore without their consent? Trying to be a better man for your son now I see?"

"I just know that it's your favorite party trick, and you do it so well"

"Well, when you put it like that"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there tomorrow morning"

"Thank you"

"I'm not doing it for you"

"I know" I hang up the phone and go back inside, Elena is already asleep on the couch and she looks more comfortable already, that makes me hopeful.

I am up earlier than usual, so is Elena. I keep asking her how she is feeling but she tells me she is fine, keeps reassuring me that everything is okay. I hear the door open and I know it's Damon, he waltzes in here acting as if he was never gone.

"Hello Damon"

"Elena, so good to see you. A little birdie told me you needed a doctor"

"It was nothing, Stefan did you call him?" The doctor comes over, I can see the blank glossy look in his eyes as she comes over to examine Elena.

"It wasn't nothing, you had broken ribs"

"Ah great, so the thing is crushing you from the inside now" Damon sounds bitter with every word that comes out of his mouth.

"Damon just stop it. And Stefan thank you but this really wasn't necessary" She says this but lets him examine her rib cage. We all sit and wait patiently for him to finish.

"So, what's the news doc?" Damon is casual with his tone but I can tell he is on edge.

"Her ribs were broken but have healed since, I can't find any new breaks but she is very nutrient deficient"

"Thanks for telling us what you already know, I'll show you out now" Damon takes him by his arm and leads him to the door, a few minutes later he has returned. "He won't remember any of us, or any of this"

"Elena that's really good that you healed nicely, that means Stefan's blood is staying in your system, that's a good sign. I just only wish we could get some food into you"

"If only I could see it, then maybe I would know what it wants" Bonnie sounds disappointed in herself, almost as if it's her fault she can't see any visions about the baby.

"You don't need a witch to know what it wants, it's a vampire, all vampires ever want is blood. Take it from an authentic vampire" Damon laughs it off but Alaric and I share a look.

"Stefan, do you still have Damon's old blood stash hidden around somewhere?"

"It should still be in the basement" Alaric rushes downstairs and leaves behind a stunned Bonnie and Jeremy and Damon.

"I was kidding"

"Are you really going to make her drink that?" Jeremy sounds disgusted. Alaric comes back with two bags of blood, he goes into the kitchen and comes back with a glass full of blood. I can already tell how squeamish Caroline is getting.

"Bonnie will you come outside with me?" Bonnie takes her hand and leads her outside, and away from the stench of blood.

"I guess everyone has gone crazy and didn't hear me the first time, so I guess I'll say it again, are you really going to make her drink that?"

"Only if you are okay with it Elena" Alaric is still holding the cup in his hands as he talks.

"I'll try anything" Damon stands up and moves to the other side of the room, I sit close to Elena and watch as she takes a few sips.

"How does it taste?"

"It actually tastes kind of good"

"Do you feel any different?"

"I feel a little stronger I think" I can't help but smile, she is being so optimistic in such a bad situation. Soon she finishes the glass and pats the empty space on the couch for me to lay down next to her, Damon sticks around but doesn't say anything, I don't know if he is angry we taken from his stash or because he had just watched my wife down someone else's blood, either way I sit with Elena in my arms and realize that this is our new normal, and that nothing would ever be close to normal for us again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stefan's POV**

Elena lays her head in my lap and I play with a few strands of her hair, she smiles up at me and I lean down and kiss her gently. She bites her lip and I smile down at her. She takes my hand in hers and I notice how her grip is stronger than it was a few days ago, that is something that makes me a little more at ease. She rubs circles around my hand and keeps her other hand on her stomach. Damon walks in caring a styrofoam cup. "Well look at the two lovebirds, one big happy family"

"Well hello to you too Damon" Elena gives him a fake smile and tries to get up. "Stefan could you help me?"

"Yeah, of course" I help lift her up so she is sitting on the couch upright. Elena has always been a skinny girl but it seems since getting pregnant she has gotten thinner and thinner, it isn't my vampire super strength that makes it so easy to lift her. Damon hands her the cup and I watch as she drinks the blood. Being around Elena for all these years has made it easier and easier to be around the smell of blood and I've just grown accustomed to it being a normal thing. She has mainly been living off the blood and a little bit of food she has been able to keep down for the past few weeks, I know we are running low but Alaric says the baby should be coming soon. We haven't figured out exactly who is going to deliver the baby or how this is all going to work but I am trusting him when he says everything will be okay in the end.

Damon sits across from us in a chair and is trying to pay attention to anything but us, he has stuck around every single day since Elena started breaking bones, always here to be ready if she needs something, but since we have gotten back to our usual selves he's been in a sour mood. He keeps trying to avoid the the unavoidable, that the baby will be here soon and he will come face to face with his biggest fear, loosing Elena for good. No matter the outcome, if the unspeakable happens then she really will be gone forever, and if the baby is born with no problem he will have to know that Elena never could be his, she is the mother to his nephew. "How are you feeling Elena?"

"I'm good"

"I would hope so, with all that blood that little demon baby is stealing from my stash"

"Damon, this is for your nephew"

"Are you even for sure it's a boy?"

"I mean I haven't had an actual appointment so I haven't gotten a sonogram or anything but I can just sense it's a boy"

"You know there is a 50/50 chance it will be a girl too"

"I know that"

"Have you even thought of any girl names?" I look over at Elena, we haven't really talked about other names for the baby, she was the one who has been excited about this so I let her pick out the name. She has been set on it being a boy and I went along with her plan to name him Grayson after her father, I never thought about how we might have to think of another name.

"Yeah, Elena have you?" I don't say it as mean as Damon makes it sound but I am curious about if she had any ideas about if it's a girl.

"Well obviously if it's a boy I want to name him after my dad, so if it's a girl I was thinking about trying to blend your mother's name together and my mom's. Your mom was named Lily right?"

"Yeah" Damon and I never had a good relationship with our mom but I never got into it too much with Elena. Besides the fact I think it's nice of her to want to include my family in naming our child.

"Well so far the best I could do was Miranda and Lily is Lydia. It has the beginning part of your mom's name and the end part of my moms" Damon starts laughing hysterically.

"That is the best you could come up with?"

"Damon, don't be such a dick"

"I'm sorry brother but it just seems like your wife over here is trying too hard"

"Fine, laugh at me but I think Lydia is a pretty name regardless what you think" She look over to me now and is waiting for my take on the name. "What do you think babe?"

"I like it, it's pretty" I smile at her and actually mean what I say. I never planned on having kids so now that it's actually happening I am relying on Elena to know what to do, she seems to be the one who is ready for all of this. Elena finishes her drink and Damon takes the cup from her hand. He leaves the room and I turn to Elena. "You seemed to have really thought this through, did you think about this stuff a lot before we got married?"

"Not really, I mean I always knew being together would mean we wouldn't be able to have kids" She laughs "Or so I thought" Her saying this makes me feel kind of bad, it already seems like she has given so much up to be with me, her aunt, a future she has always deserved, and soon her humanity. I wished I had known what she thought her future had looked like before she met me.

"Did you always want to have kids? I mean was it something I was going to make you give up?"

"Hey, don't feel bad about that at all. I was never sure I wanted kids or not, it wasn't something I had always dreamed of or anything but now that it's happening I really couldn't be happier. I am married to the man I love and having a baby with him" I kiss her right as Damon walks back into the room.

"Get a room, if I am going to stay here I don't want to see you making out all the time"

"Very funny Damon" I stand up and kiss Elena's hand. "I really hope you aren't leaving because of him"

"No, I just have to go talk to Alaric really quick, I'll be right back" I walk into the kitchen and find Alaric going into through the fridge, he pulls out two bags of blood and sets them down on the counter.

"These are the last few bags we have for Elena"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we need to deliver the baby while she is still strong, I am going to go out and get some supplies so we can have a home birth"

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I think I'm going to have too, we don't know what the baby will be like and if it's dangerous we can't get an innocent person involved who won't even know what's going on"

"I know, and are you going to try and get more blood?"

"I'm going to have too, the only thing the baby seems to accept right now is blood and when it's born we have to keep it's apatite under control"

"Well is there anything you need my help with?"

"I think I can get the stuff on my own, what I really need is for you and Damon to hang out here with her to make sure she is doing alright, the baby is at it's strongest and I'm worried it will break more of her bones, so keep giving her your blood to keep her at her strongest"

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"Later, I need you to tell her that we are planning on delivering tomorrow, keep her calm, if she gets too worked up then it won't be good"

"Okay, see you later" Alaric leaves the kitchen and I can hear him say goodbye to Damon and Elena and I look down at the last two bags of blood, I take them and put them back into the fridge and go back into the living room. I look and see Elena laughing at something Damon had said, I look at Damon's face and see how his eyes light up just from the sound of her laugh, I never thought me and my brother are much alike but one thing is for sure, we are both in love with the same woman.

Caroline sits on the edge of the couch and hands Elena the cup with one of the last few bags of blood, Elena smiles at her and I sit in the chair across from her. Elena looks tired and I hope she will be willing to sleep a little later, she always is trying to put on a brave face when everyone is around, she wants to be the old Elena around all her friends. I haven't told her yet about what Alaric told me but I wanted to wait until he gets back. "Are Bonnie and Jeremy going to be back later on?"

"Yeah, they went on a little date, I'm really glad they are still making time for each other" Caroline looks at Elena and realizes what she just said. "Oh, Elena I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"No, it's okay. I'm happy they are getting away from the house for a little bit"

"You feeling okay Elena?" I look and notice she is now looking a little paler.

"Yeah, just a little tired, that's all"

"Do you want us to leave?" Caroline stands up, ready to do whatever Elena needs.

"No, but will you guys help me up? I think I want to try sleeping in one of the beds on this level, might be more comfortable" Damon and Caroline stand up and help her get off the couch. Elena stands up with the cup in her hand and everything happens so fast. The cup falls out of her hand and explodes on the ground, blood is pooling and there is a large snapping sound, Elena is falling and I run over to her and catch her head before it hits the ground, she is screaming in pain and holding her hands over her stomach, I look at the fear in her eyes and know the baby is coming now.

 **Authors note- Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update sooner but I just got back from vacation, so I apologize again and hope you like this chapter, sorry it ended on a cliffhanger but I will be updating soon. If you liked it I would appreciate a review and I love you all so much, and until next time-Izzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damon's POV**

Everything is happening so fast, I hear the crack and then Elena is falling, I freeze. I watch Stefan as he catches her, she is screaming in pain and every fiber of my being is screaming for me to just goddamn move. I go over to Elena and Stefan, Caroline comes back into the room with a towel, she is cleaning up the blood that spilled from her drink off the floor. I help Stefan hold up her head and I force myself to make words come out. "What the hell is happening?"

"I think the baby is coming"Stefan's voice shaking, his face shows he is petrified.

"What was that snapping sound?"

"I think her spine broke, I am going to need you to help me carry her to a bedroom. Hold her head still" I take her head and put it between my hands, I use my arms to support her neck. Stefan and I stand up together, we move slowly but still every single second I can see how much pain she is in.

"Elena, sweetheart I need you to keep your head completely still" I am starting to cry and my vision is blurred as I walk with Stefan to the downstairs bedroom. We lay her down on the bed as gently as we can but she still screams as we let her go.

"Elena what hurts?" Stefan has gotten it more together but there are still tears.

"Everything. I can barley move but I know my water broke. You need to get him out" Stefan steps away from the bed after kissing her forehead and walks up to me.

"I need you to call Alaric, I need him to get here as quickly as he can, this baby is coming now and we need to do everything we can to save both of them"

"Okay, I'll call him" I try and ignore the fact that he said 'save both of them' I don't even want to think of a possibility of Elena not surviving. I walk out of the room and dial his number, I hear it ringing and thankfully it answers.

"Damon"

"Ric, you need to come back to the house now"

"What is happening?"

"Stefan thinks that Elena broke her spine and her water broke, we need you to come back to help us deliver this baby"

"How did that happen?"

"She was fine one minute and then she was falling, I guess when the baby broke her water he also broke her spine. He's strong"

"I'm stuck in a terrible traffic jam right now, there was an accident but I'll be there as soon as I can. I need you to get the baby out as quickly as you can and make sure there is vampire blood in her system"

"Okay, I can do that"

"Make sure she doesn't die before the baby it out, or else he might die too"

"Okay"

"I will be there as soon as I can" He hangs up the phone and I go back into the room, Stefan is holding his wrist up to Elena's mouth and I see that she is drinking his blood.

"How quickly can Alaric be here?"

"He can't, he says we are going to have to deliver the baby ourselves" I can see a flash of panic in his eyes but as soon as it's there it is gone.

"I need you to get me the sharpest knife you can find from the kitchen"

"Stefan, are you really going to do this?"

"Damn it Damon, just get me the knife" I rush to the kitchen and find Caroline throwing away the blood soaked towel.

"How is Elena?"

"Not good, we have to deliver the baby now"

"Can you guys?"

"We are going to have too, or they both might die" Caroline follows me upstairs quickly and we both see Stefan pacing around the bed. I hand him the knife and watch him put it down on the bed. He gets close to Elena's face and starts talking to her.

"Elena, we are going to have to cut you open, without any anesthesia or anything. You will feel everything"

"Just get him out of me, save him" She is speaking through gritted teeth, she is in unbearable pain and still not thinking about herself.

"I'm so so sorry" I don't know if he is apologizing to her for what he is about to do, or doing this too her in the first place.

"Stefan, I love you" He starts crying again, he knows she wouldn't say this unless she knew there really was a chance that she really wasn't going to make it.

"I love you too" He kisses her on the lips and then stands up and picks up the knife again. "Damon, I need you to stand by her head and feed her more blood as soon as the baby is out" I can't speak, I just nod. I go to stand by her head and I watch as he lifts up her shirt and makes a small incision into her stomach. The moment the blade touches her skin she is screaming, I know that she is in such pain but just hearing the way she is screaming puts me in pain. From the first sight of the blood Caroline's face scrunches up, she looks so uncomfortable.

"The blood"

"Caroline, are you going to be okay?"

"There is so much blood" She keeps saying this, there is nothing else she can focus on. I know she is going to pounce, I run up and knock her back, we are both out of the room and as soon as we are away from all the blood her eyes look clear again.

"You need to go downstairs" She goes down the stairs quickly and then I walk back into the room, I see that Stefan keeps going and makes a bigger incision and she is screaming louder and louder. Soon he is ripping through her skin with his teeth, I have seen him do this a hundred times and yet I actually feel something this time when I am seeing him do it to the woman we both love. There is blood on his face and yet he has made himself stop, he has found the strength to not kill her, but to save her. He stands up again and makes one final rip in her stomach and then the sound of crying fills the room. He holds up a baby and I can actually see a smile on his face.

"Elena, he's here" I whisper to her. She has finally stopped screaming and there is a look of relief on her face. I rip my arm open and force her to drink my blood before anything else, this is the only hope of keeping her alive. When I am done, I look up and see that Stefan is cutting the umbilical cord with the knife.

"Not he, it's a girl. Elena it's our Lydia" He is smiling wider now, He kisses the baby's forehead and then lays her down on Elena's chest.

"She's so beautiful" Elena is crying and she is smiling, she is so happy. Stefan comes over and leans down to be close to them, they are a family.

"Looks like you were wrong" Everything has cooled down a little and I finally feel comfortable enough to make a joke. She laughs and then stops abruptly, she closes her eyes and I can feel the panic again. "Elena?" Stefan picks up Lydia from Elena's chest and stands up.

"Damon, I need you to take her"

"I can" We both turn around and find Caroline standing at the door with a towel.

"Caroline, there is so much blood"

"That's okay, I'm okay now" Stefan hands over the baby to Caroline and she wraps her in the towel and leave the room. Stefan is pressing his head against her chest.

"I don't hear a heartbeat" You wouldn't think that a man who is talking about his wife dying would be so calm. "We need to sow her up, her body should heal naturally but we still need to clean her up" I take a deep breath and then nod my head. I go downstairs and find Caroline cleaning off Lydia, I go into the cabinet and find a needle and some thread, and I take a few washcloths and wet them, I look over at the baby and hate to admit that she is actually pretty cute. I rush back upstairs and hand Stefan the needle and thread and as he starts to sow her back up I am cleaning all the blood up. It takes a little while but she looks pretty normal again.

"Are you sure there was enough? Are you sure it worked?"

"It has too, we can't can't loose her" I know that he is meaning him and their daughter but I can't loose her either. We carry her body to Stefan's bedroom and lay her down on the bed, Stefan has already thrown away the blood stained sheets from the bedroom downstairs. Stefan leans over the bed and kisses her hand.

"Shouldn't she have waken up by now?"

"If she doesn't wake up by the hour then that's when there is a problem"

"How can you be so clam right now?" I didn't mean to yell but that's how it comes out, he comes over to me and grabs me by the shirt, he is pissed.

"I am barley keeping it together right now, I just watched by wife die. The only thing keeping me going right now is our daughter who is downstairs and the fact that there is a chance that she will come back, so don't you dare yell at me, you may love I love her too, I married her. I got her pregnant and now she's dead because of it" He has broken down now, he is crying and I feel terrible that in our weakest moment I brought his down even lower. I know I am an asshole and at times a lousy brother, but when it comes to Elena, I would do anything for her, and I know she wouldn't want me to be acting like this. I pull my brother into a hug and I can feel myself on the verge of tears myself. We break apart and I give him a smile.

"Do you want to go downstairs and meet your daughter?" He smiles at me.

"Yeah" We walk downstairs and find Caroline rocking her back and forth, she is completely cleaned off now and is wide awake. Caroline sees us and smiles, she hands over Lydia to Stefan and I don't think I have ever seen him look happier.

"Congratulations daddy" I give him a pat on the back and he smiles at me.

"Well then congratulations to you too, uncle" I am an uncle now. The love of my life had a daughter with my brother, and now I am an uncle. I look down at Lydia's little face and see she has Elena's brown eyes.

"She has Elena's eyes" I try and change the subject, I am trying for Stefan's sake but this is going to take a while to get used to this.

"Yeah she does, she looks just like her" Stefan sits down and holds his daughter in his arms and I sit in the couch next to them, I look at Lydia and hope that I will see Elena again soon and not have to only see her face in her daughter as she grows up. All we have left to do is wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena's POV**

There was pain, so much pain, and then there was joy. I felt like my insides were being ripped apart, my skin was being torn in half but it was all worth it as soon as I heard the sound of her crying. I felt the darkness trying to overtake me but as soon as she was here she pulled me back. I felt Stefan kiss my forehead and then lay her little body onto my chest. She is so beautiful, she has dark brown eyes and looks so perfect. I hold onto her tightly as the pain leaves my body, all the feeling I have in my body starts to leave and the darkness takes over. I feel like I am falling, my body is weightless and I am falling through the air and then suddenly I am not. I feel a jolt and I sit up, I look around and notice that I'm laying in Stefan's bed, or since I'm his wife now it's our bed. I look around and feel every single one of my senses heightened, I can see everything so clearly and I can hear everything happening downstairs. I take a deep breath and feel the air fill my lungs, I feel like I drowned. I look down at my now flat stomach and move my hands along my shirt, I know I wasn't wearing this outfit before I went into labor, I remember them cutting me open, it must have been blood everywhere. Just thinking about that word makes my throat burn, I am so hungry. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, my body reacts before my brain even has time to decide what I want to do. I move quickly off the bed and am over by the door, I wait for the door to open and when it does Stefan walks in. "Elena?" I move out from behind the door and it feels like I am seeing him in a whole new light.

"Stefan" I say and go wrap my arms around him.

"Whoa" He says, I realize I am squeezing pretty hard. "Your really strong now"

"So I'm a vampire already?" I knew that this was coming but I didn't think it would happen so fast. I don't regret it for a second, it saved our daughter's life but I'm scared that my love for her won't be my main priority, my need for blood will.

"Not yet, we have 24 hours for you to feed or you die, but don't worry we can get it over quickly" I can hear the discomfort in his voice, he never wanted this for me.

"Okay, and once we do that I can just focus on your diet"

"It will be hard but I can help you, I'm so happy to see you" He pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately, I can understand him completely now, we can truly be together forever. I pull away from his kiss and look around for any sign of our daughter.

"Where is she? Where's Lydia?"

"She is downstairs with Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy"

"How is she? Is she okay?" I know it wasn't the easiest birth and there was so much that could have gone wrong.

"She's fine, she's so perfect. Elena, she looks exactly like you"

"I want to see her"

"Not yet" He is hesitant, I am worried that he is hiding something from me.

"Why not?"

"You were pregnant when you were still human, we still need to test her blood but we are pretty sure she is half human. You need to feed and then you can see her, we just want to protect her"

"Okay, your right" I am a little disappointed, I just became a mother and yet I can't even bond with my daughter. "We need to go now though" I can feel the burning in my throat again, the hunger is getting stronger.

"Lets not go downstairs, there are three humans down there and it could be really bad if you catch their scent. You are super strong now and can run at super quick speeds, you can handle jumping out the window" He goes over to the window and pulls back the curtain. I instinctively move out of the way and expect the burning sensation of the sunlight but surprisingly don't feel any different. "The sunlight, it's not effecting me" Stefan laughs and walks over to me, he takes my hands in his and pulls up my right hand and kisses it, I notice that there is a blue ring on my right ring finger.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"It's your ring, well your new one. Bonnie already did the spell so you can walk in the sunlight, it's blue to match mine but it's a different shade, it's Lydia's birth stone"

"Stefan, it's beautiful, thank you" I kiss him quickly and then open up the window and jump. I feel the warm sunlight hit my skin, this is something I previously thought wouldn't be possible, that was before I met real vampires and married one. I feel the air going through my hair as I land, there is no impact, I land as light as a feather. I look around and find Stefan is standing next to me. "What happened to my other clothes?"

"We had to cut you out of them, they are ruined" I let out a little laugh. I lift up my shirt and find my stomach flat again, I look and can't even see any hint of a scar.

"You didn't leave a scar"

"You healed fairly quickly" He smiles at me we start running. I don't even know where we are heading but I follow him, we are moving so quickly with such ease that I suddenly realize we are in town, I can hear the heartbeats of all the people around us and I feel ananimalistic urge that I don't think was possible. "You need to stay here, I am going to go find you someone" He doesn't elaborate and I don't know if that's for his own benefit or mine. I start to walk around in the edge of the forest and feel my mind begin to race, I am worried that I am going to hate this, but I am even more worried I will love it so much that I won't be able to stop. I know that I have spent the last month drinking blood from Damon's stash but that was to keep my daughter healthy, now it's different. I turn around and Stefan is back with a man, I can see his eyes have that glazed over look and he will do anything we tell him to do.

"Let's just get this over with" I say through gritted teeth, I can practically feel his pulse already and my teeth haven't even sank into his neck yet. Stefan takes a step back as I bare my fangs and bite into him, he doesn't even flinch and I know he won't. I suck his blood and feel relief. I feel his warm blood going down my throat and could do this all day. I look to Stefan and see that he is looking away, I notice that there is blood covering my face and my hands, I can see that the light is leaving his eyes, I am going to kill him. I think of Lydia, how I just brought someone into the world and now I am going to kill someone in the same day. I pull away quickly and wipe my face. "Let's go" I run off towards the house, I don't even wait for Stefan before taking off, I just run. I stop when I get to the house I walk around in a circle to calm down.

"Elena, are you okay?" I take a deep breath, I am trying to calm down.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I've never seen anything like that before" He looks in awe at me.

"What?" I am trying to focus on his voice but I keep thinking about blood, and how much I want it.

"You walked away like that, you could have killed him, I mean I expected you to kill him but you didn't. You walked away"

"I just thought about Lydia, and how much I wanted to see her, how I couldn't kill someone on her birthday"

"That was amazing" I look at his face and tell how impressed he is by me, I found the strength to walk away.

"So does this mean I am a vampire now?"

"Yes, you will have to be Mrs. Salvatore forever" I smile and lean in to kiss him, he pulls me close. I pull away from him and then he takes my hand and we walk into the front door together. We walk into the living room and I see Jeremy and Bonnie sitting on the couch, as soon as they see me they stand up and come over to me.

"Elena" Jeremy pulls me into a tight hug and I try not to let my strength crush him, Stefan could handle it just fine but he shares the same strength.

"Jeremy, I am so happy to see you"

"You look so like yourself"

"I am, I am just the same person I was before" I smile at him.

"Except your a mom now" Bonnie says, Jeremy lets go of me and I pull Bonnie into a hug. "My best friend, someones mom now, I assumed we would all be in our 30's before that would happen"

"How is she?" I ask, I am a little jealous that she has seen more of my baby than I have.

"She's great" Caroline says from behind her, she is holding Lydia in her arms and I feel the biggest smile spread across my face. I hold my arms out and Caroline hands her over to me. I look down at her little face and feel my heart burst with joy. She has my dark brown eyes and she has the littlest bit of brown hair. I get why everyone might say she looks like me but I swear her face looks almost identical to Stefan.

"Oh my god" I look down at her and she is smiling up at me, she is so little, I didn't think anything could make me happier.

"Caroline is right, she is pretty great" I hear Damon's voice and I look up to find him standing there smiling at us. "But it looks like you were wrong, you were so sure you were having a boy"

"I thought it was a boy, but that would have obviously been too easy"

"Who are you going to name her after now? You obviously can't give her my name as her middle name" I look down at her.

"I think I am going to name her Lydia Marie"

"Has a nice ring to it" Alaric says to me, I look over at him and smile.

"Thank you, and thank you all for looking after her" I say to the whole room of my friends and family.

"It's been pretty easy, she's been asleep for most of the time" He responds.

"Where has she been sleeping?" We really didn't plan at all, we were so worried about keeping us both alive that we really didn't take time to buy any baby stuff.

"Damon went out and bought her a crib, it's in the downstairs bedroom right now but we can move it up to your room if you want" Ric says.

"You bought her a crib?" I ask him, I knew he wasn't excited about his baby thing but it touches me that he actually went out to do this for her.

"She needed somewhere to sleep, it was no big deal" He shrugs it off but I know how hard it was for him, and I appreciate it. Stefan comes up behind me and kisses Lydia's forehead, she smiles up at her dad and I ready to spend the rest of forever being a mom to this little girl, and I couldn't be happier.

 **Authors note- Hey guys! I just want to apologize to you all for not updating sooner, I wanted too but I started school and then was working nonstop to pay for my car and then my sister broke my finger so I couldn't type for almost two weeks. I promise you I will be updating soon, and be ready because the next chapter is going to be very exciting, I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I would appreciate any reviews, I love you all and until next time-Izzy**


End file.
